Learner Centered Approach
Wiki: Colaborative activity for Learner Centered Approach 4. Answer these questions and share your ideas according to what you have read about Learner Centered Instruction: a. What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? Learner centered instruction is an orientation to teaching that focuses on both the learner and learning. Major features of LCI includes personalized learning, social and emotional support, self-regulation, authentic tasks, and collaboration. b. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? A teacher has the power to build up or tear down a student's self-esteem and make a student's day or ruin it in an instant. When interacting with students, a teacher must fill the role of a counselor, a surrogate parent, a nutritionist and someone who has the best interests of every child at heart. c. Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. 1. Cognitive and metacognitive factors There are different forms of learning processes, for example, habit formation in motor learning; and learning that involves the generation of knowledge, or cognitive skills and learning strategies. Knowledge expands and deepens as students continue to build links between new information and experiences and their existing knowledge base. Successful Learners utilize strategic thinking in their approach to learning, reasoning, problem solving, and concept learning. Successful Learners can reflect on how they think and learn, set reasonable learning or performance goals, select potentially appropriate learning strategies or methods, and monitor their progress toward these goals. Learning does not happen without a guide. Teachers play an important role with both the learner and the learning environment. 2. Motivational and effective factors Positive emotions, such as curiosity, generally enhance motivation and facilitate learning and performance. Educators can encourage and support learners' natural curiosity and motivation learn by attending to individual differences in learners' perceptions of optimal novelty and difficulty, relevance, and personal choice and control. The acquisition of complex knowledge and skills demands the investment of considerable learner energy and strategic effort, along with persistence over time. Educators need to be concerned with facilitating motivation by strategies that enhance learner effort and commitment to learning and to achieving high standards of comprehension and understanding. 3. Developmental and social factors People learn best when material is appropriate to their developmental level and is presented in an enjoyable and interesting way. Because individual development varies across intellectual, social, emotional, and physical domains, achievement in different instructional domains may also vary. Learning can be enhanced when the learner has an opportunity to interact and to collaborate with others on instructional tasks. Learning settings that allow for social interactions, and that respect diversity, encourage flexible thinking and social competence. 4. Individual differences factors Educators need to help students examine their learning preferences and expand or modify them, if necessary. The interaction between learner differences and curricular and environmental conditions is another key factor affecting learning outcomes. Educators need to be sensitive to individual differences, in general. The same basic principles of learning, motivation, and effective instruction apply to all learners. However, language, ethnicity, race, beliefs, and socioeconomic status all can influence learning. Assessment provides important information to both the learner and teacher at all stages of the learning process.